


The Silence of an Empty Home

by borninrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daichi doesnt know how to feel, End of Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mixed Emotions, hurt Daichi, mentions of cheating, she leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borninrain/pseuds/borninrain
Summary: Daichi comes home to an empty apartment. It isn't a total surprise.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Silence of an Empty Home

When Daichi got home Friday evening, to a stranger, not a thing would look out of place. Nothing amiss. But he knew without a doubt that she was gone. The apartment was silent, which it had almost never been since they had moved into the space. There was always some kind of noise, whether it be the clinking of pans in the kitchen or the soft tones of the television playing in the background. But it was never silent the way it was now. It felt as though it was frozen in time.

The signs had been there. Daichi knew this was coming. He knew she was going to leave eventually, but he didn’t try to stop it. He told himself that if she really wasn’t happy, that she would tell him. He should have tried to fix things the moment he noticed. Should have tried harder to hold on to her and make her happy with him. He noticed when he no longer came home to warm meals, or how she stopped greeting him at the door with a kiss. He noticed how she stopped following him to bed, only to come in hours after him. Until she stopped coming to bed altogether. Opting to sleep on their couch or in the guest room bed. Eventually spending her nights with friends away from the apartment altogether. How just the other week she had hickies littering her neck that Daichi had not left there. How she hadn’t bothered to hide them from him. Or how she stopped wearing her ring around this same time. 

He should have ended it the moment he noticed the little purple marks. Should have confronted her about it. He should have told her that if she wanted to leave as badly as she so obviously did, that she should just go. To save him the extra pain of having her, but not getting to be with her. To make it hurt less than her just leaving as if she were never here. To save Daichi from the pain of wondering what went wrong. 

Daichi took off his shoes in the entryway before slowly making his way further into their, now his, apartment. It was quiet. Eerily still as he moved through the room. Things were all in their places, the items that had been removed going almost unnoticed. As if they hadn’t been there. There was no dust to show things were missing. It looked as if she left most everything behind. Daichi could still see a handful of books on the shelf that had been hers. A mug abandoned on the kitchen counter, lipstick staining the edge. Little reminders to him that he had lived here with someone else. That she used to occupy this space with him.

Trailing a hand over the back of the couch, he looked around. Pictures of the two of them still hung along the walls. Serving as a memory to what once was. When they were happy with each other. Still together. Daichi walked further into the apartment, pushing open the door to what used to be their bedroom. The first thing he noticed was the key on the nightstand. Next to that, the ring he had given her. He didn’t need to open the closet or look in the shared dresser to know her things were gone. That they wouldn’t be filling the space any longer. 

He wasn’t sure what to be feeling at that moment. To be mad he wasn’t even worth enough to her to end things properly. Relieved that she just left, ending this relationship with a quick cut like scissors on twine. Sad that he couldn’t be enough for her despite the love he had for her in his heart. Daichi settled on the feeling of being numb. As though he stood too long in the falling snow of winter. It was an icy feeling. The ache of a broken heart heavy in his chest. 

Lying on his back across the bed, Daichi stared at the ceiling above him. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wondered for a moment if she had blocked his number, if he should call or text her. Get some sort of answer about what happened. Wondered if he should tell her she’s a coward because she was. Maybe he was feeling a little angry about this. In that moment he took off his own ring, chucking it across the room. He heard the impact as it hit one of the framed photos on the dresser. Cracking the glass that kept the picture in place. The crack webbed through the glass, some smaller pieces falling out and onto the surface of the dresser. He’d clean tomorrow. Throw away any remains of her. 

He had loved her, Daichi knew that. But did he love her enough? Maybe she hadn’t loved him. Possibly ever. He reeled through their entire relationship. Looking for some sort of cause to these events. Where had he gone wrong? Had it been something he did? Was he even the problem? Was he just not enough for her? Daichi wondered if it was him who had pulled away first. His job kept him busy so that could have been the reason. But he had always been home by 7:30 pm, regardless of the case he was working on at the time. Daichi knew how important it was to spend time with those you care about, so that couldn’t have been the reason, could it?

Daichi recalled all his gentle touches that had been met with her pulling away from his grip. It wasn’t like that always though; she used to get closer to him when he touched her. Was he at fault for this? Did he not show her how much he loved her enough? Did it even matter if he had? Would she have stayed if he had asked her what was happening?

He felt the warmth of his tears before he fully processed that he was crying. What could he have done better? Daichi curled into himself as he cried. He just couldn’t figure out what had happened. Where the turning point had been. Why she had changed so much in such little time. Why she had pulled away from him with so much force. He wasn’t sure what to do, what he could have done. 

Time felt like it was moving at the pace of molasses, like he had too much time with his thoughts and his own brain. Too much thinking to do about what happened. Why it happened. How he could have fixed things if he had tried. Daichi sent her a text that night. Before falling into a tearful and restless sleep. He just needed to know.

**Why.**

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot that I wrote revolving around Daichi.  
> I don't expect this to get a lot of attention as it isn't a ship-based fic (and also rather short), but I really enjoyed writing this piece for myself and wanted to share the finished product with others.


End file.
